Songfics
by AwesomeKid and MidnightWriter
Summary: This is AwesomeKid, I'm doing this by myself. A Series of songfics on different characters, scenes, or ships. Updates might be sporadic, but I will get them in, I promise! I'm working on aanother story, this is just a side project. Italics Lyrics!
1. I'd Give It All For You

I'd Give It All For You.

_I had a house while you were gone_

_The week after you left me I found a couple acres near Sarilla Park._

_I had a house while you were gone_

_A house with silver shutters and a driveway laid in marble _

_And thousands of rooms to fill and miles of space to fly. _

Ginny tried to forget about Harry. She really did, honestly. But how could she, while he was facing danger and death everyday, and she was here at Hogwarts? She flew around the Quidditch Pitch at least twice a day, not including practice and games. It helped her forget Harry and her troubles, while at the same time bringing her closer to him. She took classes, defended Luna from bullies, searched for Trevor the Toad when he got lost, and was part of the resistance at Hogwarts. But no matter how busy she was, he was always there in the back of her mind.

_And I tried to believe it_

_It was better without you_

_I was safer alone. _

She knew that Harry's reasons for leaving her were 'noble' and 'sensible' but really, she didn't give a rat's arse. She was a Weasley, one of the biggest 'blood traitors' you could get. Her father was a known Muggle-lover, her family was in the Order, and she herself was helping the resistance at Hogwarts! She truly did not understand it.

_No, I'd give it all for you_

_I'd give it all for you by my side once more_

Ginny missed him dearly. She would give it all up just to see Harry. To see his bright green eyes, his scar, his messy hair, his smile, she would give anything. It was like there was a part of her that had gone missing.

_Oh, I'd give it all for you_

_I'd give it all to hold you again, to feel I'm completed. _

_To know there and then, that all that I needed was you to fight the fear_

_And now you're here. _

So, to say that Ginny was surprised when Fred woke her from one of her nightmares (they were coming daily at this point) and told her to get dressed, they were going to Hogwarts to fight with Harry, would be an understatement. She was flabbergasted. After all her worries, her fears, now Harry was here and maybe, oh just maybe, it would all be ending?!?! She was thrilled.

_I took a trip while I was gone_

_I cashed in all my savings and bought an El Dorado_

_And drove to Tennessee. _

Harry stared as the sun set over the hills of the countryside. It was beautiful, but he was much too stressed to enjoy it. He had the weight of pretty much the entire world resting on his shoulders. The sky turned to a crimson color, reminding Harry of Ginny. Ginny and her gorgeous hair, her gorgeous everything, and how she was far away.

_I took a trip while I was gone_

_I drove across the country and stopped at lots of diners_

_And stared at a million stars and thought I could touch the sky._

The night sky came out, inky black with a thousand tiny twinkling stars. Harry wondered if Ginny were up, and maybe if she were looking at the stars too.

_And I tried to believe it_

_It was better without you_

_I was finally free_

Harry knew what he had done was best for Ginny, but it didn't stop him from missing her. It didn't stop his heart from hurting. In fact, it made it worse.

_No, I'd give it all for you_

_I'd give it all for you by my side once more_

It also didn't stop Harry from wishing it were different, wishing that Ginny were there to hug him, to kiss him, to sit by his side and just talk about things. Ginny was a formidable opponent. She would have made an excellent addition to their ragtag "team" of sorts.

_Oh, I'd give it all for you_

_I'd give it 'cause the mountains I climb get higher and higher_

_I'm running from time and I'm walking through fire_

_And dreams just don't come true_

_But now there's you. _

But if Ginny were here, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to handle seeing her in danger, seeing her like they were now. He couldn't do anything that might hurt her. It was for the best, he assured himself vehemently.

_God knows it's easy to hide_

_Easy to hide from the things that you feel_

_And harder to blindly trust what you can't see._

Ginny was up, sliding on jeans and an old tee-shirt, rushing excitedly, grabbing her wand and flying downstairs. Scared, nervous, would Harry be okay, and why, oh WHY did she feel this way about him, and to realize it now, of all blessed times?! She pushed it away. Save your feelings for later, she thought, you have a battle to win.

_God knows it's easy to run_

_Easy to run from the people you love_

_And harder to stand up and fight for what you believe. _

Harry was in the Room of Requirement, astonished at how well it worked for the refugee kids. People started filing in rapidly, and suddenly he saw red hair. Tons of red hair, and knew it was the Weasleys, and felt the extreme need to leave. He couldn't see Ginny, not now, not like this.

_Nothing about us was perfect or clear_

_But when paradise calls me I'd rather be here_

_There's something between us that nobody else needs to see._

One look. One look across the room, one look and they felt as though nothing had changed. One look.

_There were oceans to cross_

_There were mountains to conquer_

_And I stood on the shore_

_And I stood on the cliff_

_And the second before I jumped, I knew where I needed to be. _

Ginny knew, she KNEW, felt in her very soul that this was where she was meant to be, what she was supposed to be doing. Fighting. Helping Harry, just as Harry knew that this was where he needed to be, wherever she was.

_Oh, I gave it all for you_

_I gave it all for you by my side once more_

_Oh, I gave it all for you, _

_I gave it 'cause it's harder to touch the things that are dearer_

_I love you too much to trust something clearer_

_I know I fell too far, but here you are. _

"Hey." "I missed you." "I missed you too." "Wanna talk about it?" "I'd love that."

"Would you hold my hand? I've just missed it." "Yeah, I've missed it too."


	2. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home.

_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday_

_Looks like one of those rough days_

_Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door_

"I get it. You choose him." Hermione was calling him, but he couldn't be bothered anymore.

_Sometimes you feel like running_

_Find a whole new life and jump in_

_Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_

The tumbling, twisting, squish of Apparition was something Ron thought he'd probably never get used to, but he didn't have much time to think about it, because somebody grabbed him around the head. "Hey, HEY! Get off!" he went for his wand, but the other one already had it. "Who're you?" "I'm-I'm Stan. Stan Shunpike." "STAN?" Ron thought miserably to himself, "Of all the people to be, way to go, Ron, real smooth." "I dunno, 'e doesn't look like Stan." "Oh yeah, he kinda does, look at 'is nose." "I don't see it Dan, I'm not sure…" "Oh lookit, look closer." Ron was doing his best not to laugh at the absolute stupidity of them. "Ay, ay stop, OW DAN WHAT THE HELL!" Ron punched one in the stomach, disarmed the one with his own wand, and Disapparated.

_But when the lights go down, it's the ending of the show_

_And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go_

_Don't you know..._

Ron instantly regretted leaving them. "I'm an idiot." He thought, "I am the biggest git in the world."

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

By the time he found their old campsite, they were gone. The only traces they had been there was ash from the campfire. "Damn."

_You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home._

It was Christmastime. Early, early Christmas morning, and the damned radio wouldn't get to Potterwatch, and Ron thought he might just kill it. "Bloody radio, damn, damn, radio, piece of shit radio…" he muttered darkly. "Ron…" "What's that?" Ron looked around, he must be going mad, because he'd just heard Hermione say his name. "Remember when he broke his wand..?" There it was again, what the hell was going on…his pocket. Ron realized with a jolt, her voice was coming from his pocket, the Deluminator. "…He had to get a new one." There was her voice again, he was sure of it.

_Your best friends_

_Your little hometown, are waiting up, wherever you go now_

_You know you can always turn around_.

He took it out, stared for a moment, and then clicked it. The lights went out, but another light reappeared outside. It was blue and pulsing, right outside the window. "This is it." He breathed. He grabbed his bag and began packing.

'_Cause this world is big and it's crazy_

_And now you're thinking that maybe_

_This life is what some people dream about_

'_Cause when I'm feeling down and all alone_

_I've always got a place where I can go_

_'Cause I know_

The light was in the garden waiting for him. It began to bob around and he followed until it turned and **went inside of him.** "Wha—What the hell..?" It was a heat right near his heart, and then he knew what to do. It was so simple. He Disapparated.

_Where they know exactly who you are_

_Back home, where the real you is a superstar_

_Back home, you know it's never too far away_

_Let me hear you say_

Ron came out on the side of some snowy hill. There was nothing there. "Protective spells." Ron sighed. "They'll have to come out to pack up, anyway." He got out his sleeping bag, and waited. Ron waited all day, but neither of them appeared. He played solitaire, he made snow angels, he stared harder, as if that would help, but it didn't. The sun was setting. They must have left, and he'd missed it. "Stupid!" he mumbled to himself. He pulled out the Deluminator, clicked it, and sure enough the blue light came out and went inside. He knew what to do.

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back._

He arrived in the woods. Again, he saw nothing. He set up his sleeping bag and prepared for the wait. Something was out in the woods. There was a glow. "They're here!" Ron followed the glow to a patronus. "Harry's stag! It looks a little funny, but it's GOT to be it!" Ron followed the patronus to a pool of water, and he saw Harry, the dope, jumping in wearing the locket. "That locket'll probably kill him!" Ron jumped in after him, grabbed him and pulled him up. "Are—you—MENTAL!" He dangled the Horcrux in front of Harry. "Why the HELL didn't you take this off before you dove in!?"

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_You'll always find your way back home._

Ron tried to give the sword to Harry, and was quite surprised when Harry shook his head, and said "No, you should do it." "Me?" Ron breathed, "Why?" "Because you got the sword out of the pool. I think it's supposed to be you."

_You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home_

"About the best you could hope for, I think." Harry said quietly after they had explained everything to Hermione, and she had hit Ron repeatedly. "Yeah, could have been worse. Remember those birds she set on me?" "I still haven't ruled it out." She said, her voice muffled by blankets, but could have sworn that it had sounded like she was smiling.


	3. You Belong With Me

"Oppugno!"

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Hermione was very excited about Apparition lessons, just seeing the sign made her want to sing with glee. Being able to travel on her own was an exciting prospect. "Guess who, Won-Won?!" The sickening squeal of Lavender Brown came from behind them. "I think I'd like to be able to Apparate now", thought Hermione as she left 'Won-Won' to be with his 'girlfwiend.' Harry followed her. "Probably doesn't want to stay for the show." she thought. Surprisingly, Ron caught up with them, looking rather disgruntled. Hermione couldn't help but smirk to herself as she went to walk with Neville.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Hermione had taken to going to bed early, because she'd rather not have to watch Ron and Lavender thrash about on a couch, a chair, a wall, or any other hard surface they could find. Although, it was funny to hear about the necklace she'd given him. At least he didn't wear it, although it didn't much matter because they were still going strong. Just thinking about it made Hermione angry. "I must not cry" she whispered to herself, "I must not cry."

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

"Ron's been WHAT!?"

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," said Ginny. "So the poisoner could just as easily been after Dumbledore." Hermione knew she had to voice her opinion now, even though she sounded horrible and was afraid she might cry if she spoke. "The poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," she said in a very quiet voice, "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself." "Er-my-nee." Ron croaked. Hermione fell silent, sheet white. That had to have been her name!!

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

"Ron and Harry are getting out of the hospital wing today" said Ginny. "I know." Hermione replied. "Are you going to go see them?" "I might." "You ought to. I know you're mad at Ron, but he could have died, Hermione. DIED, as in DEAD."

So Hermione walked them to breakfast, and it wasn't horrible.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what'cha doing with a girl like that?_

At least until Lavender showed up, looking ready to strangle someone. Hermione had to force down a smug grin when she saw how anxious Ron was to see her. Her thoughts were a cross between "Serves him right" and "Poor Ron." "C'mon" Harry muttered to her, and as they walked away she heard Lavender saying "Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was **she **with you?" "Why is **he **with her?" Hermione thought to herself.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Ah no!" said Ron, looking horror-struck at the parchment. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!" Ron was looking especially adorable, maybe it was the fact that he obviously wasn't liking Lavender much, but Hermione wanted to kiss him right there. "It's okay, we can fix it." She pulled Ron's essay toward her. "I love you, Hermione." Hermione felt herself turning pink as she smiled.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

"Women," Ron said in what he obviously thought was a wise voice, "they're easily upset." "And yet," said Hermione with a slight smirk in her voice, "I doubt you'd find a woman who sulked for a half an hour because Madam Rosmerta didn't laugh at their joke about the hag, the healer, and the Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

_Standin__'__ by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby,  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Ron Apparated with a loud crack. He looked around, as though checking for all his body parts. "Hermione!! I did it!!" He was beaming. It was contagious, and before she knew it she was beaming too. "Mr. Weasley, I hate to tell you this, but you didn't pass." The grin slid off Ron's face. "What?" "You left half an eyebrow behind." "Half an eyebrow," Ron said gloomily as he came to sit by Hermione "They failed me for HALF AN EYEBROW." "I know, it's completely stupid." She put an arm around Ron, hugging him. "I mean, if they let me do it again… half an eyebrow, it's mad, they're mad…" "I know Ron, it's okay."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Hermione was trying not to smile with unadulterated glee as Ron told Harry about splitting up with Lavender. "We split up," Ron mumbled to Harry, "last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see you, so she thought it had just been the two of us." "Ah," Harry replied, "Well—you don't mind it's over do you?" "No," Ron said, and Hermione had to think of when her pet rabbit had died when she was five to stop her smile.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby  
__You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_


	4. Build A Wall

**Severus Snape has been in love once in his life.**

_I'm gonna build me a wall, I'll make it ten feet high._  
_See ya later pal, bye bye._  
_No one gettin' in so don't you even try._  
_A ten foot wall._

Her red hair flourished as she went flying off the swing, at a speed and height that would have hurt a Muggle, but she, she landed on her feet, smooth as a cat. He'd found a witch, a witch to befriend and sit next to on the Hogwarts Express, a witch to study in the library with, to concoct fantastic potions in the dungeons with, to laugh with. He had to tell her. "You're a witch!" he exclaimed, stepping out from behind the bushes.

* * *

Apparently, calling someone a witch in Muggle terms is impolite.

Angry sisters with dumb names like Petunia will yell at you.

But…you make a friend. Your first friend.

And not even Dad throwing Mum into a wall while you cower can make you cry.

Not today. Not now that you've met Lily.

_I'm gonna build me a wall, I'm gonna disappear._  
_What's the matter pal, am I not bein' clear?_

They meet in secret to discuss their upcoming first term at Hogwarts, and he tells her about Hogwarts, listens to her worries and fears about being muggleborn, quells each fear for her. They talk about being housemates in Slytherin, and his excitement at finally getting away from his house. "Doom House," Lily calls it as she bandages his arm.

…………..

James Potter and his cronies leer at Lily as she's sorted into Gryffindor.

You try to shoot her a small smile, as if to say "It'll be okay."

She doesn't see you.

She's too busy telling James Potter exactly where he can put his plum pudding.

_Can't you take a hint, am I getting through at all?  
Just get outta here._

There's less time for them to talk as school starts. They find time in the library, studying together…until James Potter and his lackeys decide to come over and harass Lily. "Hey there Evans. Funny, even next to Snivellus, you still look beautiful." Potter leans on the desk, knocking all the books off. Snape snorts and he bends to pick them up. Lily leans across the table. "I've said no everyday in first, second, and third year. This year is no different, Potter. NO." James swaggers away and they get back to studying.

…………….

She confronts you about Mulciber and Avery.

She doesn't like them, calls them Death Eaters in Training.

You shrug it off, but she gets angrier.

She doesn't understand why you're friends.

She calls you Sev for the last time that night.

_I was told the world would despise me.  
So I should have known, I should have guessed.  
I thought these two might be different.  
Well now I know, they're just like all the rest._

They grow apart. None of her friends liked him anyway. He hangs out with Mulciber and Avery, and Lucius and Bella. She's seen with Remus from Potter's group. She's seen with Potter's group a lot. Potter pulls him upside down one day after an exam, threatens to show his underwear to the crowd he's attracted. She runs up, tries to make him stop, but it's all over when, in his anger, he calls her a mudblood.

……………..

You apologized, she brought up Mulciber again…."evil."

She chose him, not you.

You must not be much, then.

Maybe Potter's right about you—Snivelly.

_I'm gonna be what they want, I'm gonna be what they say.  
Hey world, I'll do it your way!  
You're looking for a monster, it's your lucky day.  
I'll be what you want._

She starts dating Potter. She laughs with his friends. He lives alone. He

begins work for Voldemort. They become opposite ends of a dueling spectrum, opposite sides in a war sure to explode onto the scene. They become opposites, and he learns to hide behind his Death Eater's mask in more ways than one. He wonders if she hides, hides behind Potter? Impossible.

………………

You don't talk to the others much.

You keep to yourself, serve your master without complaint.

Every now and then, you wonder how she is.

_What a fool to think she might love me.  
I opened my heart and let her walk through.  
She wanted prince charming, I wanted my home back,  
How lucky both our wishes came true._

He leans against a door in some shoddy hotel, listening to a woman ramble on about the chosen one…until he is unceremoniously thrown out on his ass when caught. Still, he brings his master the information.

…………………

He told you he wouldn't hurt her.

You believed him, but it was a lie.

Lily's gone.

Lily's gone.

Lily's gone.

_Gonna build me a wall, a perfect place to hide.  
Hey world, stay on your side.  
The best way to conquer they say is to divide_.

He goes to Dumbledore, who else? Begs for forgiveness and mercy at his knees. He accepts, gives him a mission: to watch over the Potter's child, Harry, when he comes to school in a few years.

……………

You have to watch the bloody Potter reincarnate!?

Saving the life of the spawn of that jerk.

Great.

_Gonna build a wall.  
Gonna be what they say.  
Gonna hide in my heart._

Potter's a horrible student. Potter's a bad influence. Potter's untalented. He's a rule breaker, just like his father, right down to looks…except for the eyes. Lily's in his eyes. He takes out his anger on Potter, taking points, and singling him out.

……………….

Dumbledore tells you he's just a child.

You know it's much more that that.

_  
__**Gonna build a wall...  
**_

**Severus Snape has lost love once in his life. **


End file.
